Black Warrior
by IshyamaUchiha15
Summary: this is a story about a misunderstood girl who has a strange past and power. what will happen to her mother when she is caught at work, and who is the father of this abnormal girl? help solve the mystery by reading. Leave reviews and message me. (This story is more original fiction that fan based, dont like please dont read ... unless inclined to ;) THANX
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there was there was a young woman who loved adventure, and science. She loved to discover new and interesting things in outer space. One day her and her team where sent on a mission into the darkest most unknown part of the universe. Suddenly a meteorite crashed into the ship and the team was sent drifting through space, everyone was unconscious except Martha, while she was drifting she saw a bright and magnificent light, it came closer. Soon it stood in front of her "Please sir save my friends and team mates." She pleaded. The mysterious light stopped. "Why do you ask me to save the life of another, why not ask me to save you instead?" He asked, the woman looked at the light "I want my friends to be safe that's all the reason I think I need." she looked confident, the light complied with her plea and saved her friends and fixed their ship with just a wave of his illuminated hand. The light fell in love with the astronaut and she fell in love with him, he took her back to his home where he was king and she would be his queen. Years past and the woman returned to Earth, but when she returned she was with child. The end, Alright it's time for bed my little rug rat." Martha said tucking Samantha, her young child of 8.  
"Awwww mom, cant you tell me the story one more time. PLEEEEEASE" She begged, her mother chuckled and leaned in to kiss her child on the forehead.  
"That would be four times tonight, and plus, I have to go to work, so stay in your room in case Norman comes in tonight ok."  
"Ok mom, night see you tomorrow."  
"Night my little Worrior." Said her mother calling her daughter by her pet name, with that she left to go to work at her new job at Wayne tec. Samantha laid back in her bed and closed her eyes to enjoy what she thought would be a normal night in their small apartment in south Gotham. Later that night Norman her drunk and very cruel step father came in drunk as usual. But this time was different he was accompanied by someone. A woman wearing a blue suit her black hair was cut short.  
"The brats in there." Said Norman pointing to Samantha's bedroom which was locked.  
"Thank you Mr. Bullrugard and rest assured you will most likely never see her again." Said Amanda Waller stepping out of the shadow.  
"With her telekinetic powers you have offered Cadmus their first experiment. Project eliminator shall begin with this child as our first subject."

"Miss. Hallow? Miss. Hallow, have you fallen asleep in class again?" Questioned her math teacher, shaking her shoulder.  
"AHHH! Get away!" She shrieked pushing him away, not realizing that it was only a dream.  
"Miss. Hollows its ok it's just me Mr. Wickersham." He said attempting to calm the frantic teen. Samantha looked around her class room in a daze panting, after a moment she sighed and put her head in her head.  
"I'm fine, just give me a minute." She said standing up with her backpack turning to walk out of the room. As she walked out of the door she couldn't help but hear snickering from some of her class mates. She walked to the counselor's office and sat down in the waiting room.  
"Guuuuh why that dream today?" She sighed to herself head in her hands. Soon the bell rung and Sam, as some of her friends would call her walked to her motor cycle in the parking lot. She mounted the bike and was about to start the ignition when a group of three girls walked up to her.  
"Awww did the weird girl have a bad dream?" asked the ring leader of the group. The others chuckled as the main girl taunted Sam.  
"Why don't you just leave me alone what did I ever do to any of you?" Sam said one hand on the handle bars of her bike. The girls laughed Sam just stared at them she started to back away when one of the girls stopped her.  
"What's wrong, did the boogie monster say that he was gonna eat you?" They teased. Sam had, had enough and pushed the ring leader to the ground forgetting her own strength.  
"You try to be happy with a shitty past like mine!" She screamed at her, some of the people walking around stopped and turned their heads toward the sound.  
"My dream in class today was how my drunken ass step father sold me to some weirdo for enough money to buy beer for the next couple of days! That weirdo kept me locked up like I was an animal for years.\!Thanks to my mother I was saved by the police and sent to the hospital where I was treated like a human. If that had happened to you don't act like you wouldn't be like me too!" Sam said with a serious tone. She started up her bike and speed away from the scene trying to keep her cool.

(That night)

"Honey I'm home!" Called Mrs. Hallows from the front door, her white scientists coat still on from her job at Wayne Tec. Samantha as at the dinner table arms folded on the table with her head in the middle. 'Hey mom' was all the response her mother got. Mrs. Hallows walked over placing her things on the small couch in the living room "Whats wrong babe something happen at school today?" She asked walking up to her daughter placing her hand on Sam's back. Sam shrugged, not wanting to tell her mother about her falling asleep in class, and about the dream. "Come on, I know you better than that Sammy baby. What happened? Someone picking on you again?" Questioned her mother sitting in the seat next to her. Samantha sat up, "Fine, I fell asleep during physics, and i had the dream, again, for the third time this week." She said annoyed with herself. Martha (name of the mother) stood up and hugged her daughter close. "Honey, you know that's been over everything has been taken care of our tracks are hidden we have eyes on the house at all times and then it's just you and me again like it should be." She said kissing the top of Sam's head. Sam smiled "I know I just can't help but think that something bad is gonna happen soon, real soon." Martha smirked "Aright no more cold pizza and horror movies before bed missy, I think it's starting to mess with your head." She said ruffling her hair. Sam laughed; maybe she was being a too nervous.


	2. Worst birthday present

Sam sped down Gotham's main highway, carrying a bag of burgers and fries for her and her mother. Martha often worked late at Wayne tec being the top scientist. She had worked there for many years, as long as Sam could remember. Sam had been given a pass to go inside since her mother labeled her a 'good girl'. Sam pulled into the parking lot and parked her bike next to her mothers car. She entered the building using her pass card. She looked at the picture of her smiling in a black tank top. Her mother disapproved of such and outfit for a professional photo.  
"Hey little Sammy." One of the security guards. Sam scowled. She hated being called 'little'.  
"Jason how many times have I told you I'm not little anymore. You know I'm turning 17 today." she protested. Jason smirked at her.  
"now I've called you that for years Sammy why would I stop now? Plus it doesn't matter how old you get as long as I can pick you up and fit you over my lap for a good tanning you'll stay my little Sammy." He teased. Sam blushed at the mention of punishment. One time she had gotten in trouble with him, and he still can't let her live it down. She rolled her eyes she took off her jacket and let him search her for anything, the company policy.  
"Ok kido you can go on back, and happy birthday munch kin." He said hugging Sam. Sam smiled and hugged him back.  
"Thanks Jason, have a good night, and tell Marty I said hi." with that she turned and walked down the hall. Suddenly she was struck with a sickening feeling. A feeling that something bad was going to happen. Sam stopped. The feeling was sudden and took her by surprise. She heard something glass break against the floor. With a look of terror she ran in her mothers labs direction. She burst into the room, a worried look on her face.  
"Mom!" She called. The moments of silence after was agonizing. After a few moments of silence sam heard glass rustling against the floor.  
"Darn my clumsy hands." Her mother scolded herself. Sam sighed in relief. It was just her mother dropping another test tube again. Sam walked toward the sound and leaned against a piece of laser equipment. She smiled at her bent over mother who was picking up shards of glass. Sam chuckled at her mother.  
"Here mom let me help." She said using her God given gift of telekinesis. She looked at the glass and started to levitate it as if it where nothing. Her mother looked at her and smiled. She stood and crossed her arms.  
"I can pick up after myself Samantha but thank you. And what have I told you about leaning on the laser equipment?" Sam froze, so did the glass. Sam smiled nervously, and rubbed the back of her head.  
"Ehehe Sorry mom." She said apologetically. Martha rolled her eyes and opened her arms for a hug. Sam directed the glass to the trash can and walked into her mothers arms for a hug.  
"Happy birthday my Samantha, I love you." Martha said. Petting the back of Sam's head, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Sam smiled happily at her mother. Her mother was a few inches taller than herself. She was thin but strong, stronger than what you would think for most females, and had a light medium brown hair with deep chocolate brown eyes.  
"Thanks mom I love you too. I brought you some dinner." She said handing her mother the fast food bag. Sam was an average height teenager. She had midnight black hair that reached to the middle of her back that she normally kept in a pony tail. He eyes where a bright, almost crystal blueish color. Some people would say that they are white. Martha looked at her daughter expectantly.  
"What no Chinese? No secret drug to put me to sleep so you can skip out on our usual plans so you can go ram the roads on your motorcycle?" Sam chuckled at her mothers strange deduction. Sometimes she doesn't even know where her mother thinks of it all.  
"No actually I can't wait to get home and spend time with my wonderful and crazy mother who makes up the weirdest schemes that her daughter has that don't exist." She said sarcastically. Martha rolled her eyes and squeeze her daughter tighter. Sam acted as if she was being squished to death. Martha chuckled at her daughter and kissed her forehead.  
"Alright you, I be home in half an hour ok. I have to finish up work here, I'll see you later my little warrior." She said releasing her daughter and placing the bag of food on the desk. Sam looked at her mothers cluttered desk and shook her head.  
"I'm gonna stick around and fix that desk of your. For the 6th time." She walked over to the desk and placed several papers in their correct files. "Geeze mom your so disorganized." She said in somewhat surprise. Placing more papers in their correct folders. Martha pocked her head out from behind a machine.  
"Coming from the teen who's room is a complete disaster." She contradicted with a smile. Sam rolled her eyes. Her room was perfectly fine. Not to clean, not to messy, but her desk was never out of order. Neither was her locker. She kept everything had had to do with her 'work' clean and in place. Nothing was out of place, unlike her mothers work area. Sometimes it was a miracle that her mother got her paper work in on time because it was strewn all over the place.  
"whatever I'm gonna stick around for a bit and clean this monstrosity up." She called back. Placing several files back in their cabinet.

After 15 minutes she had finished cleaning and organizing her mothers desk.  
"ok mom I finished your desk, do you need help with anything else?" She called out. No one responded. "Mom?" She called again. She waited in total silence. She heard a bump from across the lab. That sudden terrible feeling sprang up again. Sam's arm began to tremble lightly. Suddenly a hand came up behind her and grabbed her. Another hand came over her mouth so she wouldn't scream.  
"Shhh its ok baby, it me ok. I heard something on the other side of the lab behind the equipment. I want you to go hid under my desk and don't come out unless I tell you to ok. Don't make a sound. Now go, hurry." Said her mother as she let go and ran toward the sound. Sam was frozen in fear. Was this what her bad feeling was? Was her mother going to be hurt? She heard a deep voice from the other side of the equipment and ran to her mothers desk. She crawled underneath it and trembled like a child. She heard bits and pieces of the conversation.  
_"What do you want?"_ came her mothers voice  
_"You know what I want" _Came the intruders  
_" … Equinox …. not here"  
"Lies! …. sources... Princess here!" _  
_"That …. information … dead... miscarriage." _Replied her mothers voice_._ What did these mean. What princess, what equinox. That wasn't for another several months, but they where talking about it as if it where a person. A loud shot rang out. Sam flinched. She placed her hands on the side of her head and tucked her head as low as she could get it. A pair of legs stepped in front of the desk. They where large and thick. They had no pants on. It seemed like this person was wearing tights, but it also seemed as if they where his actual legs. They where black and had no shoes on. The feet had no toes. The man opened a drawer next to Samantha's head. She was trembling furiously. The man took one file out of the drawer and left. Sam waited until she heard the click of the door. She peeked out and saw no one. Quickly she crawled out and ran to where she heard the shot. She stopped right as she was about to round the corner. She was still trembling.  
"Mom? Mom are you ok?" She forced herself to round the next corner. Her eyes widened at the site. She saw her mother laying on the floor clutching her stomach. A pool of blood surrounding her wound. Sam screamed, and ran toward her mother. "MOM!" She dropped to her knees next to her mother. Her mother shushed her violently. Martha looked around to see if the man came back. Sam fumbled with her cellphone to call 911 but her mother stopped her.  
"They can't help me now. I have lost to much blood for anyone to be able to save me." Martha said placing her hand on her daughters trembling ones. Tears where streaming down her cheeks. Her mother was dieing and there was nothing she could do to save her. Martha pulled her daughter close.  
"Shhhhh its ok baby, its ok. You know I will always be with you" She soothed. Sam slowly hugged her mother around the neck, crying.  
"Mom I'm scared. What if they come back for me? What will I do without you? I can't protect myself." She said shakily. Martha kissed her forehead.  
"I know you are scared honey. I know that they will try to find you but you can't let that get to you. You can protect yourself. I know you can." Martha took off her necklace. It was a single purple crystal with two silver beads, one on each side. It dangled on a black chain. Martha placed it around her daughters neck.  
"Your father gave this to me the last time we where together. He said that I was to give it to you if anything was ever to happen to me. It will explain things in time. If you ever find yourself in trouble I want you to hold it in one hand and say into it 'father help me' and everything will be fine. That large book in my office, take it and pull the fourth book from the right side on the second to the top shelf and take all of the books and study them. I love you … my little... warrior." Where her last words.


End file.
